Bloody Payback
by homel001
Summary: Tommy and his empire relocate to his new Yacht after the estate is attacked by the Haitian families, but who was behind the attack. A surprise face soon makes himself known, forcing Tommy into the bloodiest hell of all. Johnny Vance! Rated M Please Read and Review.
1. Unprovoked Attack

**Vice City**

**Bloody Payback**

**By Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: Vice City and all Grand Theft Auto titles along with characters and vehicles are the property of Rockstar games. The story takes place after the recent events in the game. Please read and review and enjoy.**

**Unprovoked Attack**

"B-boss we have a man down! We've lost control of the front entrance! They're everywhere!"

The mass Haitian families had encamped round the Vercetti Estate as waves of heavily armed gang members blasted their way in through windows and door ways. They had one target, to kill Tommy Vercetti. The attack began less than an hour ago when three Voodoo cars appeared in the grounds and attacked the patrolling gang group outside. Within seconds, a blood bath erupted.

"Tommy, we've got to get to the roof and fast!" shouted Ken Rosenberg who was repelling the attackers from across the hall. "I can hold them off long enough for you to get there. Phil's waiting for you!"

Tommy had been pinned behind his desk as he fired at the many Haitians that were rushing up the main stairwell towards him. He was running low on ammunition as his SMG cracked and howled wildly. He had lost a lot of his boys downstairs and he didn't want to risk losing the remaining men he had out on the balcony. He needed to get to Ken before he could continue firing as the man had spare ammunition on him.

"I'm out!" he yelled as he fired his last bullet. "I need cover so I can get to you!"

"You've got to be kidding me right!" Ken replied as he concentrated his fire on the enemy. "If I move, I'll stain the walls!"

"Just do it!" Tommy Growled as he prepared to move. "I'm coming now."

On the count to three, he barrelled towards the entrance and dived towards Ken, dodging the rapid gunfire. Slamming his back up against the wall, Tommy reached for the ammo and reloaded as quickly as he could.

"Ken." He said as he continued. "Don't argue with me again. Is that clear!"

Ken didn't reply as he crawled on towards the balcony with his M4 assault rifle. Tommy reached for the small crate behind him and pulled out some grenades which he then tossed to Ken and the men. Ken grabbed the grenades and waited for Tommy to explain about his next plan.

"Wait. Are we committing suicide here?" he asked as he handed the grenades to the men.

"We're going to blow the door numbnuts!" Tommy explained as he picked up another grenade and pulled the pin. "I'm going to blow up the fuckers! I suggest you do too!"

He pulled the pin and threw the grenade. It bounced down the stairwell and exploded upon impact, sending the relentless Haitians across the room like bowling pins. The impact had damaged the front entrance, but it needed more power to actually destroy it. Ken ripped out the pin with his teeth and lobbed his grenade downwards. The second explosion blew the door off its hinges along with apart of the ceiling structure, causing it to cave in. plaster, brick and metal filled up the entrance, trapping the remaining Haitians inside. Now the odds were even and the Vercetti boys opened fire. Within seconds, the gang slaughtered the enemy gang members and dust began to settle in the main hallway.

Tommy emerged from his cover place and surveyed the mess, along with the body count. A silence descended on the room as a chilling breeze seeped in through the cracks in the wall where the door once stood. The entire room was shrouded in blood, dirt and dust accompanied with the smell of sweat and bullet smoke. What once was a home to Tommy was now a graveyard.

"We better get moving." He said as he and Ken rushed back into the office to assess the situation outside. "This isn't over yet."

"What can we do now?" Ken asked as he began to panic. "We can't put up with another beating like that? It's crazy! I suggest we go to the roof, take the helicopter and fly the hell out of here!"

"And I suggest that you calm down and shut the hell up!" Tommy replied as his eyes fixed on the enemy outside. "We're not out of the woods yet. They've got boats out there and our boy's in the garden's are being slaughtered. Ken. I need you to go down to the weapons room and get the rocket launchers."

"But I can't hold a rocket launcher properly." Ken complained. "Never have done."

"Oh will you stop whinging like a girl!" Tommy snapped as he picked Ken up by his purple pastel blazer and dragged him out into the hallway. "I will show you how to use it, but first you're going to get the launchers and you're going to get them now! If you want your head blown off then it's fine by me, but I have an empire, a family to save!"

Ken didn't reply as he rushed down the side stairwell towards the weapons room. He immediately returned with two army issued, disposable rocket launchers. He threw one to Tommy and the two headed up towards the roof.

As they arrived, Tommy leaped up onto the roof times and positioned himself. He removed the safety cap and loaded a rocket. He had the boats in his small, rectangular view finder. His target was the centre boat which was being driven by one of the Haitian family members. He also knew that all the boats were close together so one shot would sink all of them.

"Rosenberg." He said as he squeezed the trigger. "Watch and learn."

He fired the rocket, sending it hurtling towards the boats. He hit his target dead on as the initial explosion started a chain reaction. The other boats exploded into pieces, sending their occupants over board and into the deep blue vice waters. He then waited for a couple of seconds as he wanted to make sure that there were no survivors amongst the floating wreckage. He was satisfied of his achievement as he could see no Haitian's through his scope.

He returned to the Helicopter pad and told Ken to climb in. Strapped in the pilot's seat, Phil Cassidy fired up the controls and the chopper's rotor blades stirred up the air around them. Tommy piled in and shit the door behind him just as the chopper lifted into the air. Within seconds, they were flying away from the mess that they had left behind. Tommy mopped the sweat off of his forehead and sighed with relief as he relaxed his body in the passenger seat. Ken was still tensed with the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins. He was generally excited as to what the millionaire criminal was going to do next.

"Wow. That was amazing!" he said as he clapped his hands like a child. "Did you see me? Did you see what I did back there? I was awesome! What are we going to do now though, Tommy? Err Tommy?"

"Please, will you calm down and shut the hell up for five fucking minutes?" Tommy murmured as he closed his eyes and tried to de-stress. "We need to relocate. We can't go back to the estate."

"What do you boys think happened back there?" Phil asked as he flew the chopper into the vicinity of Vice Beach. "We have never been attacked like that before? What did we do, smoke their weed?"

"Someone tipped them off." Tommy replied. "We've never had that much of a problem with the Haitian's before. Obviously someone decided to tell them that we were fucking with them, enough for them to start blowing our boys into Swiss cheese. Thing is we know that's not true."

"So the Haitian's are being lied to." Ken said. "That's a no brainer right there. Now we got to figure out who started this mess in the first place."

"You mean you will." Tommy added as he looked at his mental associate. "I'm going to be busy in re-locating our boys to a safe place and I know just where to go."

"Then where are we flying too?" Phil asked. "We don't have a lot of fuel to go joy-flying."

"Fly us to Washington Beach." Tommy replied as Phil banked the chopper to the right. "I have a huge Yacht moored out at the marina. We can relocate and plan our operations there."

"Ah sweet. Is that the one that Cortez sent you for your birthday last year?" Ken asked as his face lit up. "That is a frickin' kick ass boat right there."

"Yeah we're going there." Tommy sighed as he rolled his eyes up at the roof. "And once we arrive, you my friend are going on the oxygen pumps. I don't want to hear anything else from you."

After a thirty minute ride, the helicopter finally touched down at the huge Yacht which sat at the end of the Marina. The atmosphere there was totally different. It was quiet, warm and friendly. Tommy knew that he had to use his present from Cortez sometime as he left the chopper and headed down the shiny, clean promenade deck. He loved the Yacht and he knew that it was more heavily guarded than the estate. The Haitian's would never find him there. He entered his cabin and went straight for alcohol cabinet where he poured himself a glass of whiskey. As he sat there on the couch, he tried to make sense of what had happened, but he couldn't get over the fact that he had lost the heart of his organisation. More to the point, he has lost his home.

He sat there and sipped away at his drink as he tried to find out where the rest of his men where. He dialled the numbers of his lieutenants and made a few calls. To his relief, his men had scattered out throughout both Washington and Ocean Beaches. He then remembered that just before the attack, he had sent a group of his boys to Prawn Island who was dealing with the finances at the film studio. He decided to call them in before deciding to hit the shower.

The evening arrived, attracting the Vice City nightlife. The colourful building lit up the skyline, providing a beautiful glow to the tourists that visited. Tommy would usually hit the strip club or the Malibu for a couple of drinks with Kent Paul, but this time, he was going to call it an early night. He lay there in his bed, struggling to sleep. He was so pent up with anger that he just had the urge to get in a car and destroy Little Haiti, but before he could even think about doing it, He began to drift off into a deep, stress less sleep.

Meanwhile, masked by the shadows of the rooftops, a lone figure watched onwards as he trained his sights on the Yacht. Peering though his night vision binoculars, he made note of the yacht and its crew.

"I've found him guys." He said into his radio. "Tell your boss that he's here. He's going to die real soon."


	2. Growing Problems

**Vice City**

**Bloody Payback **

**Growing Problems**

The next morning, Tommy awoke to trey at his bedside which had orange juice and a cooked breakfast. Usually, he would fancy the lot, but he didn't have the appetite this time. Getting dressed, he made his way to the top deck of the ship where Phil and Ken were discussing about the situation they were in. Tommy could see by the looks of their faces that something had happened over night.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked as the two men looked at the floor. "I don't get breakfast in bed unless I had bad sex with a whore or something that's happened that I should know about."

"That's because we didn't want to wake you." Phil replied. "You were sleeping like a little girl so we decided to take care of things."

"What things?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"Some of our boys didn't return to the Yacht last night." Ken explained. "They went to the mainland to get some beers and Chinese food and they never returned. We went to the store earlier and they were not there."

"Holy shit Ken!" Tommy growled as he huffed away. "I leave you two in charge for one night and you lose six of our boys!"

"We knew you would react like this." Ken went on. "That's why we didn't wake you."

"Oh what, so you lose some of our guys and you didn't want to wake me?" Tommy retorted as he rushed down the deck. "We need them to help guard the Yacht you stupid asshole!"

Tommy later emerged from his room with his weapons as he tossed two tech-9 pistols to his associates. He then headed down the gangplank and across the marina towards a parked silver pick-up truck. Ken was clueless as to what was going through the frantic millionaire's head.

"Where are we going?" he asked a he got in the car.

"You lost our boys so you're going to help me find them!" Tommy replied as he started up the engine.

They headed down the road towards the nearest Ammunation store. The street was swarming with happy civilians and busy traffic which meant that there wasn't a scene going on. Ken directed the men to a small shop that was hidden behind the pay 'n' spray garage. It was once an apartment until the murder that took place ruined its market value. As they pulled up outside, Tommy kept his cobra pistol close to him.

"Now are you sure that they were heading here?" he asked as he turned to Ken. "Because if I find out they weren't?"

"You'll blow my head off. Yada yada yada." Ken replied mockingly. "Yes I'm sure they went here because they had the menus with them."

"Then you're coming with me. Phil you stay here." Tommy went on as he left the truck and headed inside.

The owner's at the takeaway jumped in fear at Tommy's presence. They definitely knew who he was. One of the owner's went for the silent alarm, but Tommy took a shot at his hand, sending him to the floor in pain. He then aimed the gun at the other owner, stopping him from hitting the alarm.

"Don't try it buddy!" he said as he owner slowly moved away from the counter. "I want to ask you a few questions."

"I won't answer to a man who's aiming a gun at me." The owner replied as he slowly raised his hands. "I know who you are and you don't scare me easily Mr. big shot asshole!"

"Oh so you do know me then." Tommy chuckled as he pulled back the hammer. "Well then you'll also know that I get pretty pissed off easily! So tell me where my boys are before I decided to pain this shop with you insides!"

"Ok, Ok." The owner replied convinced by Tommy's threatening tone. "You are looking for the boys in blue and gold Hawaiian shirts and blue chinos? Well they were here."

"What happened to them?" Ken asked.

"They were heading down the street with their order when they were gunned down outside. At least that's what I thought." The owner explained in detail. "The next thing I saw was a brown low rider with four black guys's wielding machine guns. Before I could get outside, your boys were slaughtered. The police soon turned up and closed off the street. Word on the street is that that it was a planned gang ambush."

"They know where we are." Ken whispered in Tommy's ear. "I can't believe I let them go."

"Neither can I." Tommy replied. "But we've got another problem. Let's get going. We must find these fucks and kill them on the spot."

Returning to the truck, they headed down towards main high street in search for the Haitian culprits. They approached Rafael's clothing store when Phil spotted a familiar looking vehicle heading down the street. He identified it to Tommy and they tailed it for a few minutes.

"Stay on their ass." Tommy said as they followed the car into a multi-story car park.

As the Voodoo car approached roof level, Tommy ordered Phil to stop the car on the level below and proceeded on foot by himself. He crouched down amongst the electric generators as he approached the roof level. The Haitians were in his view as they stood there planning something.

"Hey assholes!" he yelled as he leaped into the open and fired.

The Haitians took cover behind their car and returned fire but two of their comrades fell before the enraged Vercetti. Tommy barrelled forward and took three shots at the car's gas tank. The third shot punctured the gas tanks, causing the car to explode into a huge fireball. The Haitians flew through the air and hit the ground, their bones snapping upon impact. Holstering his pistol, Tommy stood over the dead Haitians and searched their bodies for any clues as to the death of his men.

Searching one of the Haitians pockets, he came across a note that was stained in blood, but it had an address scribbled on it. He recognised the address as it was that of a small estate over in Prawn Island. Whoever it was that hired the Haitian's was living over near his film studio and he wanted to get to the bottom of it right away. The pickup truck had arrived on the roof. And Tommy climbed into the passenger seat, handing the note to Phil.

"We're going to this address." He said as Phil reversed the truck and headed back down towards the street.

"Hey I know who lives here." Ken said as he looked at the note. "A Jamaican Gang leader lives there. He goes by the name Mustafa Deleon. He's very powerful; no one can see him unless they make an appointment."

"Who the hell is this guy, a doctor?" Phil choked as he chewed on his cigar. "I say we go there and bust his ass for what he's done. I got the firepower for it."

"Not yet." Tommy replied. "Let's get back to the Yacht. I'll arrange to meet with this Mustafa. I'll have to get answer from him, even if it means being nice."

Meanwhile across at the leaf link's golf club, two African American businessmen were having a discussion on something sinister that they had in mind. John Vance was one of the businessmen who had been playing golf when he bought up the matter.

"Mr Skellos, I want your men to destroy that yacht of theirs." He said as he putted his ball. "So far, your boys have failed to kill him and my patience is growing tired."

"Mr Vance, Mr Vercetti is the most wealthiest and well protected crime boss that ever lived in Vice City to date." Skellos explained. "It nearly cost the lives of half my family just to tear down his estate. It's not as easy as it looks."

"But it was your street lieutenants who spotted them flying off in a chopper?" Vance replied. "He's still alive and I won't rest until he is destroyed along with his pathetic organisation. Even if I have to do it myself."

"Why do you want him killed so badly?" Skellos asked as he wanted to know Vance's real intentions. "You haven't told me anything since we sealed the deal."

"Tommy Vercetti killed my cousin for doing what was right." Vance sighed as he tried to keep his temper down. "My cousin was trying to settle the score and put an end to Tommy's dictatorship, but it ended in bloodshed and there was no justice to end the chaos. My family will always mourn for him and I can only find closure once he is dead and erased from Vice City."

"I see." Skellos replied. "Well then I suggest we better return to my place in Little Haiti. I have this guy who owns stolen military hardware. He can help you out with your…business."

"Much appreciated, Mr Skellos." Vance smiled as the two men returned to the game. "I trust we will become…good friends from now on."

With that, they returned to the caddie and headed off down the course. Skellos felt un-comfortable around Vance. He seemed so passionate about his cousin's death as if there was something he was hiding about him. He then wished he never met the man as he just wanted the money to fly off to Liberty City for his retirement. Sadly, that was not going to happen.

As the afternoon dawned upon Vice City, a chilling breeze swept the streets. A storm was coming and it was more of a metaphor than a natural phenomenon.


	3. Friendly Word Of Advice

**Vice City**

**Bloody Payback**

**Friendly Word of Advice**

At the yacht, Tommy had dressed himself in the finest suit he had ever worn. It was his fine, spotless, purple pastel suit that he once purchased from Rafael's. He thought he would go to see Mustafa in style as he had earlier received a call from one of lieutenants that an appointment had been ranged. He was told to go to Mustafa's house around about nightfall when the police patrols had stopped for the night. He was also told to go unarmed and unescorted. Naturally, he agreed to the terms.

As he was prepping himself in the mirror, Ken entered his room and the two had a discussion. It was their third discussion in hours and Tommy wasn't going to change his mind. Ken sat down on the sofa and helped himself to some booze as he poured Tommy a glass.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked him as Tommy rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "I mean are you really sure? This just seems so strange to me. Like a trap y'know?"

"Look for the umpteenth time, yes I'm god damn sure!" Tommy replied as he swiftly knocked back his drink. "Look we've been over this. This is the only lead we have on this shit and I'm not about to let it go based on some paranoia induced theory of yours!"

"Fine, get yourself killed. I'm sure I can take over from you once you're fed to the worms." Ken replied with a huff. "Just remember that I told you so."

"Shut up will you?" Tommy said as he snickered under his breath. "Look I'll tell you what I'll do. Why don't you and a few boys tail me from about say three miles and wait for me at the Mall. If I don't return, then you can go in and get me out. Deal?"

"Now that I can work with." Ken smiled as he finished his drink and headed out the door. "Your spanking new Infernus awaits you."

Tommy cruised along the street towards Prawn Island; he had Ken on a radio frequency where he could quickly grab his attention if he needed it. He was not armed as planned, but in the van which was tailing him, three armed men with M4 assault rifles sat in wait, hoping for some action, He passed the Mall and approached the island where the local gang crowded the streets. Mustafa obviously had connections with the local gang as they all lingered outside the lieutenant's house.

Pulling into the driveway, Tommy felt his stomach tighten as he found himself eye to eye with one of the gang members. It definitely wasn't a friendly welcoming. He walked up the main stairwell where he was searched by the guards for any weapons. Once he was discovered clean, he was escorted up the main stairwell towards a small room that was tucked away at the back of the building. He knocked on the door and a deep voice permitted him to sit. Mustafa showed himself as he swivelled round in his chair to greet Tommy. He was wearing a Native American sash above his trademark Haitian colours.

"So you are the infamous Tommy Vercetti?" he said as gestured with a hand shake. "Yes. I know why you are here. You come looking for answers and you expect me to give them to you, let alone it affects my image and my reputation."

"What makes you think that, Mustafa?" Tommy replied. "What makes you think that I'm not here for a social visit?"

"Word gets around Mr Vercetti." Mustafa grinned. "I know exactly what's been happening. The tragic loss of your estate, the massacre down by a takeaway store. It's certainly not your week is it? Ha-ha."

"Well I'm glad to see that you find it funny." Tommy sneered. "Because I'm going to ask you some questions and you better have the answers for them."

"I know what you're going to ask me?" Mustafa said as he wiped the grin off his face. "You see, I have the answers for you. I know the man who killed your boys and I even know why, but you've got to convince me why I should tell you and risk my own life."

"If you tell me, I won't snap your neck." Tommy replied.

"Oh, you've got to be more convincing than that?" Mustafa laughed.

"Alright. If you help me out, I can find you a better job working for me…no…with me than what you're doing now." Tommy went on persuasively. "You can live in a manor than this crap shack and your old Haitian bosses won't even know it was you that spilled your guts. Do you really trust the Haitians with the shit that they are feeding you?"

"I trust them. I pledge my life to them." Mustafa said bluntly.

"If you truly pledge your life to them, then you wouldn't be seeing me right now." Tommy pointed out.

Mustafa rose up and paced the room a few times. He liked the way Tommy had bantered with him.

"Ok Mr Vercetti." He said. "You make an interesting point and I will tell you what you need to know. The man you are looking for is a crazed businessman who goes by the name of John Vance. I trust you recognise the last name?"

"Yeah." Tommy replied as his eyes widened at the sound of the name. "John Vance. Please tell me he's not related to the scum bag that I blew away a few months back?"

"Oh he is alright." Mustafa confirmed. "He's his cousin and a pretty wealthy cousin at that. He came here a few weeks ago with a proposition with my Haitian boss. He wants revenge on you and your organisation. He blames you for ruining his family's life. Ever since his came to Vice City, he's struck up a deal with the boss to wipe you out. He organised the attack on your estate. He is a relentless animal and he will not stop until you are dead."

"Then I'm just going to have kill him like I did with Lance." Tommy said pig headedly. "These psychos need silencing at the end of the day."

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of this?" Mustafa said as Tommy tried to leave. "John is so en-ranged by this; he's sworn to kill you on first sight. He's even gotten access to exclusive military hardware. Sub-machine guns, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, things like that. He's prepared to hunt you down. Vice City has become a concrete jungle and you are his urban prey."

"Have you ever heard of the term, hunter hunted?" Tommy asked as he got up to leave. "If it's what it takes, I'll hunt him down. Right now I have an empire to run. I'll keep your end of our bargain, but right now I must go. I'll catch around."

With that, he left the house and returned to the car. Switching on the radio. He returned home.


End file.
